Something Sweet, Something Lucky
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Its Logan's point of view on life a few years since Charles, Scott and Jean were killed. He's laying in bed one night when he thinks about his past, wondering how he got lucky. ONE SHOT! Just an idea I had, better than summary!


**Something Sweet, Something Lucky**

**Summary: Its Logan's point of view on life a few years since Charles, Scott and Jean were killed. He's laying in bed one night when he thinks about his past, wondering how he got lucky. ONE SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own the X Men. So no suing me bub! **

_**~Rogan~**_

It was late summer, and it had been 8 years since Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and Jean Gray were killed in battle. Things at the school had gotten better and other things had gotten hard. People still missed the great people who passed on in that sad broken battle, and knew that each one of those that did pass on had been heroes. Young ones, who came to the school, heard the stories of the great mutants. Some only heard about them, never knew the true story behind it. Behind the stones that lay in the garden with the names.

Still, one could not help but wonder just who had been those heroes. Though, a few of the teachers there still knew the stories, knew the battle heroes.

Those people also knew how painful it was to lose a good friend.

Right then, there was some noises coming from this one room. It was dark and night during this time, at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. This room belonged to the one and only, James "Logan" Howlett. Everyone just called him Logan or Wolverine.

Now, Logan was having a bad dream, or at least people thought he was. He was just thinking about the day so many people lost their lives, along with the one he loved (at the time) was also killed. Yes, Logan had killed one of the heroes, and that was Jean Gray.

No one knew how much it hurt to know your loved one would beg you to kill them, and in the end, Logan did kill her. He killed her with his own two hands, his own claws.

At the moment, Logan was laying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what he should do. Sure, he missed Jean a lot but she hadn't been "the one". Jean belonged to Scott, and Scott made sure everyone knew she was _his woman_. Logan understood, and he only flirted with Jean. Sure, when he said that his heart didn't belong to anyone but her, he had been caught up in the moment. He just wanted to get in her pants.

But when his chance came, he couldn't do that to Scott who had died. He just couldn't. Sure, he could be a really bastard but he wasn't heartless.

Scott was his friend.

Logan rolled over, his heart paining and he knew he was slipping into the darkness that always tried to take him, and he knew that sometimes, he would just let it at times. But he couldn't lose this battle. People needed _him_.

He looked around his room, remembering some stuff from before Charles, Scott and Jean died. When the school had been full of life, and when he made sure everyone knew he was the bastard around there, and that any other mutants like him that this was his home. Sure, he stayed away a lot but it was his. It was just how the Wolverine and Logan worked.

Logan sat up, looking around the small room. He hadn't run away from the school in awhile since he had found something worth living for, he guessed. He found peace, he found balance. Logan shook off these thoughts as he yawned, moving his arms slightly as he closed his eyes. _How did I get lucky? _Logan wondered for a moment but no answer came to him.

The room was dark, and Logan found that the bed was kinda cold which upset him a lot. He grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. He looked down at his hand, seeing his ring. Yes, he was married. He had been for a good few years, 5 years now. The best 5 years of his life, and he loved to know that he had someone to live for now. Logan smiled and the smile truly touched his eyes. You must be wondering, who calmed the _Wolverine _down enough to get him to marry him or get him to stick around long enough to marry him.

Logan just chuckled softly. The woman had been the one to get in his truck so many years ago, and that girl was Rogue (at least to most people), to him though it was Marie, Marie Howlett.

Then, he heard some soft noises coming from another room that was connected to his room; he got up quickly wondering what was going on. The scent told him everything was okay but he had to see for himself. "Marie?" Logan called softly as he opened the door to see the dull light coming from the lamp his wife had on.

Marie looked up at him and she made a "Shh" noise. He became quiet, wondering what was going on and then he saw the baby, making a few small noises as she moved around in her mother's arms. Logan smiled as he went over.

"Has she been lookin' for me?" Logan asked, kneeling beside his wife and daughter.

Marie looked at him as she nodded, smiling. The baby was breast feeding, and it was late at night or early in the morning. Maybe 2 am. "Yeah," Marie said softly. "She was whimpering for her daddy got awhile till she found food."

Of course. The baby's name was Elizabeth but everyone just called her either Jr or Ella. Logan cooed to the baby who ended up going into his arms once Ella knew it was him. She whined and Marie passed the baby over, covering her chest up as she smiled. He smiled down at the young 4 month old baby with curly messy brown hair that belonged to her mother. She had some white lines like Marie as well, why was beyond him. Ella also had a fang-ish smile, just like Logan and had his hazel eyes. She was pale with full lips which Logan was glad for. Ella did look like her mother in every way but her eyes which belonged to him.

"Good morning Ella," Logan said softly to the baby. "How are you?"

The baby cooed in reply.

"It's too early. Why don't ya put Jr ta bed?" Marie said as she watched the two of them together.

Logan nodded as he rocked Jr and soon, Ella was asleep. He put her in her bed, and then followed after Marie into their bedroom which in turn, they made love for awhile.

_**~Rogan~**_

It was now around 3am, and Logan was holding his wife close to him as he thought of life before Charles died. Sure, he gave up on finding his past because he had his future right in his arms. He kissed his wife's forehead as she slept. She was always so tired now, trying to be both his wife, his lover and the perfect mother for Ella. "I love ya Marie," Logan muttered to Marie.

He remembered when Jean told him Marie had a crush on him, and then he told her he wanted her. Now, he held Marie in his arms, not Jean. He was glad. Logan closed his eyes when he felt his wife stir. "Marie?" He asked tiredly.

"Logan…" Marie muttered.

He smiled because he loved the way she said his name. "Darlin', ya awake?"

She nodded as she opened her eyes. "Ah need ta tell ya something…"

"Yeah?" Logan wondered.

Marie sat up and looked him right in the eye as she smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Ah'm pregnant."

_**~The end~**_

**That's it I guess. :) A simple ending with Marie pregnant, Logan has his baby girl – Ella – and he's married to Marie. I know this sucks but hey, oh well! It was just a simple one shot I had, and well this came out. If you have any Rogan ideas, I'd love to hear them :) **

**So uh, review? **

**Nerdy~**


End file.
